Old Friends In New Places
by madzebra2313
Summary: Annabeth has been without Percy for three months, schools the same boreing stuff and her friends are the same boring people. But when a new arrival shows up and annabeth is off guard she finds that mabey this year is just starting out.


Old friends in new place

**Hey there guys this is my very first story ever so I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books. **

Annabeth had talked to Percy the night before. They talked about school and what they had planed for their summer at camp. It had been three months since she'd seen him, she had kissed him good bye and that was that.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She twisted in her seat to see, Jamie smiling a big white grin at her. Annabeth had met Jamie when she had bumped into her, and dumped her smoothie on her shirt. They had been friends ever since.

"What's up?" Annabeth whispered, so she didn't draw attention to herself. Jamie's smile grew "oh iv been thinking" she replied casually. Annabeth sighed, it was never a good sign when Jamie acted normal. " About what?". Jamie looked side to side, then leaned closer to her "About who you should ask to the dance, I was thinking Alex". She glanced over to the far corner of the room. "Wouldn't you like that?". before Annabeth could reply, the bell rang. She shot out of her chair and rushed out the door towards her locker. Like always, Jamie had somehow beat her there. "How do you do that" Annabeth huffed.

Jamie smiled and leaned against the lockers. "You never answered me". just as she was about to reply, David ran up to them. "hey Annabeth, hey Jamie, did you hear about what happened to Scott?" Annabeth sent a silent thanks to Athena "no…". she replied David cracked a smile while he retold the story.

Once he was done telling them about how Scott was in the rest room and for some strange reason the toilet decided to blow him sky high on a geyser of toilet water. Annabeth could only think of one name, but why he was there she had no idea.

She walked the halls looking for any sign of him. Finally she saw a glimpse of green flash by her. She reached out and grabbed his arm, she pulled him aside and twisted to face him. "what do you think your doing here seaweed brain?". she scolded, she searched his bright green eyes. He smirked "I thought id take you to lunch, since its been awhile". She huffed, "you cant just…". "ANNABETH!. you've been holding out on me". Jamie had somehow materialized at her side.

"who is this gorgeous boy?". Annabeth turned towards her, "Jamie this is Percy, my boyfriend, Percy this is Jamie. Happy? Ok! How about you go talk to Alex? I bet he'd like that". Jamie smiled wider "ok! Bye Percy, nice meeting you!". she waved and skipped off. Annabeth turned back to Percy. "What was I gonna say?, oh ya! You cant just show up-". he stopped her by pulling her close and crashing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He pulled away "Now what where you saying she looked around everyone was staring at them except for Scott who was standing half way inside the men's rest room sopping wet glaring at Percy. She tried not to laugh. "ummmm, why don't we go out side"

She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, dragging him outside. Once they were safely outside with the snow falling around them, Annabeth smiled, "Well that was a great surprise, just one question?". Percy gazed at her, "yes?". She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "why did Scott get shot sky high in a geyser of toilet water?". Percy started laughing. She punched his arm and grabbed his wrists. "What? I want an answer!". He took a deep breath, "I did it because that Scott guy was getting on my nerves, He was talking about you like you were a play toy, so I did something about it". She looked at him "you're the best boyfriend ever seaweed brain". She leaned her head against his chest. He rested his chin on her head and hugged her tighter. "now about lunch?" he asked without moving. Annabeth wiggled as close as she could to him. "what about it?". He pulled away "where do you want to go?". She smiled "nowhere".

She pulled his wrists toward the football bleachers. They sat down and she curled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. She looked at him "what are you thinking about?". he looked at her, his green eyes sparkling and his dark hair covered in snow. "well I was thinking about transferring schools!". she slumped back "oh ya, where would you be going?". He smiled his pearly white smile. "somewhere with this girl I know!". she straightened up "oh ya! And what does this 'girl' look like?". He hugged her close. "well, she has blonde princess curls, that frame her beautiful face, and has these gray eyes that scare the Hades out of me when she's mad or I do something stupid".

Annabeth smiled, "What's her name?". He smirked, "Wise girl". she shot forward and punched his arm before falling on top of him and kissing him long and hard. When they finally pulled apart she smiled. "I love you seaweed brain, even when you do those stupid things". they laid on the bleachers together wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you too wise girl".

**Well? How did I do? Send me a review id really like to hear what you have to say! Ohhhh and I was thinking about making this into a multiple chapter story but im not sure. Give me your ideas on that to. Thanks for reading**


End file.
